Baby Goodbye
by AHewlett
Summary: Angel makes some discoveries about Buffy and Connor.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Goodbye

BY

Miracle Angel Summers

**SUMMARY:** Angel makes some discoveries about Buffy and Connor.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the character and I don't own the song…I think the paperwork got lost in the mail

**TIMELINE: **Set after Graduation Day, also Chosen and Home and also a little bit was set in Season 7 of Buffy and Season 4 of Angel.

**SPOILERS: **None really, unless none of you have seen Buffy or Angel. Spoiler for the sequel though** wink **well some what of a spoiler for the sequel.

**SYNOPSIS: **Angel finds out some facts about Buffy and his son, and what they've been hiding from him.

**DISTRIBUTION: **If you want to take this story and put it onto your site or use the idea, you better e-mail me or I'll hunt you down!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **If you don't like the pairing, don't bother reading this. If you're willing to give this pairing a chance, please read and if none of you don't like the story, don't bother reviewing.

**BETA:** Katie (crystalix) – thank you honey

**RATING: **PG

**SONG: **Walk Away - Blue (song will be in _italics_)

-------------------------------------

**GRADUATION DAY - ANGEL**

It was time to do this, Angel knew that now. He didn't want to but he had to. He sighed, packing his things into his duffel back before he suddenly stopped, in his hands holding a picture he thought he had destroyed when he was Angelus. He traced his finger along the picture before putting it back in his bag.

He closed the duffel made sure he had everything and opened the door of the mansion. He sighed, looking back before walking to his car and he got in, resting his hands on the wheel. He looked at the bag that was sitting next to him and shook his head, driving away from the town that would hold his dead heart forever.

_Is this masquerade finally over  
Can we put down the roles that we've played so many times  
Is this really the final curtain  
The end of the play  
Or will we just dance this dance we've danced again and again and again  
_

**GRADUATION DAY **–** BUFFY**

She sighed, resting her tired head against the cool windowpane and she stared out into the night. Her mother wasn't due back yet until tomorrow, which made Buffy glad since she didn't want to deal with her mom right now.

Her radio blurred and she reached over, switching it off and she went back to her staring. Her heart was broken into two pieces she knew she could never collect and put together. She felt her heart give a slight tug and she knew then, her heart was being carried away from this town and into parts unknown, by a man who would someday come back to her.

Someday.

_Once again I walk away  
There's no turning back this time baby  
Once again I walk away  
With every step I leave you behind me  
Once again I walk away  
Determined this time you'll be sorry  
Once again I walk away  
But if you ask me you know that I'd stay__  
_

**BUFFY**

Buffy laid her head against the seat of the yellow school bus that Giles was now driving towards Los Angeles. For many reasons, but the only important reason was to get Robin to a hospital. Thanks to Faith and Willow, the bleeding had stopped but he still needed more medical attention.

Minutes passed and so had the hours when they finally reached L.A. Buffy felt that familiar twinge that she always had when Angel was near. She didn't want to see him right now, she couldn't not after confessing her love for Spike. "Dawn," she whispered quietly to her sister who sat behind her.

"Yeah?" Dawn whispered back to her sister, sitting up. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon, don't worry I know where the Hyperion is. Just make up a reason for me okay?" Buffy asked of her sister, once the Bus had stop just outside the old hotel.

Dawn nodded and Buffy waited until everyone got off. She grabbed her bloody coat and walked off into the city.

She had an old friend to see.

_If we put out the sun and stopped it from shining  
Girl we both know  
We still couldn't be anymore in the dark  
Ooh there's no flashlight  
There's no insight  
As hard as we try  
Ooh we keep running round in circles  
Time after time, hello, goodbye_

**ANGEL **

He saw the battered and tired Scoobies arriving at his door, with people he didn't know or recognise and his heart feared the worse. He didn't see Buffy at all. As soon as everyone was inside, Dawn took him to the side and said her sister had something to do before she arrived.

Of course he had to question if she even knew where the Hyperion was but Dawn assured him she did. He felt much happier after knowing that but couldn't help but wonder where Buffy had gone. Seeing that everyone was busy, Angel slipped out of the hotel and started to track Buffy.

It didn't take him long before he finally found her and there she was standing in front of a grave. He couldn't help but stop a few feet behind her when he saw Connor come up next to her and took her hand.

_Once again I walk away  
There's no turning back this time baby  
Once again I walk away  
With every step I leave you behind me  
Once again I walk away  
Determined this time you'll be sorry  
Once again I walk away  
But if you ask me you know that I'd stay  
_

_I walk away  
I walk away  
But I know that I'll be back again_

_I walk away  
I walk away  
But I know that I'll be back again_

_Yeah, I walk away_

**CONNOR**

Connor had dreams about Buffy as soon as he had arrived in Los Angeles to find his father. He didn't know who she was; all he knew that he felt connected to her.

While his father was away in Vegas, he had taken a trip to Sunnydale to see or find out exactly who she was.

Before he even stepped into the nearest graveyard, he had been attacked by a demon that thought of him as dinner, Connor didn't know that a certain blonde slayer had saved him until she introduced herself. They had talked more explanations were explained and they became good friends.

Connor went back to Los Angeles; just in time to see Angel come home and the rest was history. After the events where Angel nearly killed his son to give him a better chance in life, he took off for Sunnydale, hiding in the shadows but Buffy always knew he was there.

Waiting in Los Angeles, for her to arrive he slowly walked off to the graveyard, following her to make sure he didn't get lost. He walked up to her, taking her hand and just squeezed it.

She smiled; leaning down and she brushed away the dirt that had coated the grey gravestone before slowly straightening back up.

There on the gravestone where the words:

_Daniel Liam Holtz O'Patrick _

_Born: 20th October 2002_

_Died: 20th October 2002 _

_Beloved son_

_Always in our hearts,_

_Forever._

**ANGEL**

Angel's perfect vampire vision made out the words and his eyes widened. Wait a minute, 2002? Connor had a son!

**BUFFY**

Connor took her away from the scene but the memory was still there. Attraction couldn't be denied when Connor came to Sunnydale, even after learning who he was. One night had lead to her becoming pregnant, one night she had arrived in L.A, after slipping off in the middle of the night to find Connor had lead her to being attacked and her son died while still in her.

Connor had been devastated but had been there to support her. Now, she needed him to take her away from Los Angeles, from California and from the U.S.

_Once again I walk away  
There's no turning back this time baby  
Once again I walk away  
With every step I leave you behind me  
Once again I walk away  
Determined this time you'll be sorry  
Once again I walk away  
But if you ask me you know that I'd stay  
_

_I walk away  
I walk away  
But I know that I'll be back again_

_I walk away  
I walk away  
But I know that I'll be back again_

_I walk away  
I walk away  
But I know that I'll be back again_

She had no reason to be here anymore.

* * *

How about that for a twist huh? Okay the sequel will be written soon and once again, if you don't like this story, please don't review (horrible reviews aren't what I need right now) But if you do like this story, please do review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Goodbye

BY

Miracle Angel Summers

**SUMMARY:** Angel makes some discoveries about Buffy and Connor.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the character and I don't own the song…I think the paperwork got lost in the mail

**TIMELINE: **Set after Graduation Day, also Chosen and Home and also a little bit was set in Season 7 of Buffy and Season 4 of Angel.

**SPOILERS: **None really, unless none of you have seen Buffy or Angel. Spoiler for the sequel though** wink **well some what of a spoiler for the sequel.

**SYNOPSIS: **Angel finds out some facts about Buffy and his son, and what they've been hiding from him.

**DISTRIBUTION: **If you want to take this story and put it onto your site or use the idea, you better e-mail me or I'll hunt you down!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **If you don't like the pairing, don't bother reading this. If you're willing to give this pairing a chance, please read and if none of you don't like the story, don't bother reviewing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: **I wasn't going to update this story since I thought it would be completed. So chapter 2 is going to be a short drabble or a short story AND the last chapter before the Sequel.

**BETA:**

**RATING: **R for language (oops)

**SONG:** Dry your eyes – The Streets

Chapter 2: Angel's reaction 

Angel stumbled back into the Hyperion, ignoring the questions and curious glances he got from everyone as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door.

Angel squeezed his brown eyes shut as he collapsed to the floor, knees bending as he held them to his chest. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto his arm, while he buried his face into his arms.

_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute staring straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet_

He stood, grabbing a crossbow that was on his table in his bedroom and walked out the room, intended to killing something. Once again he ignored the questions and now concerned looks as he walked out the hotel, letting his vampire side take over at the thought of his mate and his son having a child, that one day he himself could have had with Buffy.

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

Angel, Angelus or Liam were never ones to admit they had lost someone. When Angelus had killed his sister, he felt nothing as Angel he felt the guilt that had settled there throughout the years. But as Liam, he felt the love for his sister and he would only show it to her, never the outside world.

_  
So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shaking', my life is crashing' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doing, things I can't imagine seeing  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushing' my hand away to my chest, from hers_

Any vampire or demon that crossed his path as he walked through the streets of Los Angeles, were instantly beaten to the street and killed without any feeling apart from rage. Angel felt Buffy near by, deciding that killing every demon wouldn't hide the anger and sickness he felt, Angel began to follow what he called his Buffy signal. 

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

And I'm just standing' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everything's just gone  
I've got nothing  
Absolutely nothing

Connor took Buffy's hand and squeezed it slightly as they walked into the airport, holding their bags that didn't contain much since Buffy lost half of it in Sunnydale. Lucky for her, Connor had stopped by and gathered what he could without being noticed by the Scooby Gang as they walked around the house.

_  
Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's saying  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
I'm not gonna fucking, just fucking leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away_

Angel quickly ran into the airport, trying to find the couple as he turned his head every which way he could. Finally he stopped them and started to walk, but was stopped as many people began to rush for the plane to Italy, Rome. He growled, shoving past people as he caught up with the couple, but was once again stopped as Buffy and Connor boarded the plane. 

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

_  
_Once the couple gave their bags, passports and whatever else, they quickly boarded to the plane that would take them to Rome. Buffy quietly sat in the window seat, stretching her short legs out as Connor sat beside her, slightly nervous for the first time in his as they got ready for take off.

_  
I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Telling' you things, but not telling' straight  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
The more you pull away _

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now.

Angel watched the plane fly off into the sky and sighed, turning away as he walked out the airport and off to the graveyard he had ran from in the first place. He knelt in front of his grandchild's and smiled slightly as he fingered the lettering. "Goodbye," he whispered to the grave, his soul mate and his son as they left his life, just as quickly as they entered it.


End file.
